waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World
Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (also known as''' Beauty and the Beast 3') is a 1998 direct-to-video animated musical romantic fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Walt Disney Home Video Presents originally released on February 17, 1998. The film is a midquel to 1991 Walt Disney Pictures animated classic feature film Beauty and the Beast, features the voices of Paige O'Hara as Belle, Robby Benson as The Beast, Jerry Orbach as Lumiere, David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth and Anne Rogers, who replaced Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts. The film features two songs performed by Belle, ''Listen With Our Hearts and A Little Thought. This storyline is set within the timeline of the original Beauty and the Beast (after Christmas but before the fight against Gaston). When first released in 1998, this film was titled Belle's Magical World and consisted of three connected segments called The Perfect Word,'' Fifi's Folly and ''The Broken Wing. For Special Edition released on February 25, 2003 the title was changed to Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World, and included another segment called Mrs. Potts's Party (from Belle's Tales of Friendship), making the film 22 minutes longer. Plot The Perfect Word The Beast and Belle plan to eat together, and the Beast asks for advice from Lumiere. While Cogsworth escorts Belle to the dining room, they come across the castle's well-meaning but rather verbose scribe, Webster, turned into a dictionary, whom Belle invites to join them in the dining room (to Cogsworth's dismay). During the meal, while Belle explains a story she has been reading to the Beast, the Beast gets sweaty and demands that the windows be opened, despite there being a draught and the other servants getting cold. The Beast and Belle get into an argument, and the Beast strikes Webster off the table when the dictionary begins giving unwanted synonyms to Belle's insults. Subsequently, they both stop speaking to each other, despite Lumiere and Cogsworth's attempts to patch things up. Eventually, Webster, feeling guilty for his part, forges a letter of apology from the Beast to Belle with his friends, a pile of papers named Crane and a quill named LePlume. Belle sees the letter, and makes amends with the Beast. That night, however, the truth comes out, and after a furious chase around the castle, Beast catches and banishes Webster, Crane and LePlume for the forgery, throwing them into the forest. Belle ventures out and brings them back, and the Beast, touched by Belle's sympathy, forgives the three and allows them back in, realizing that their intentions were good. The moral of this story being how easy it is to forgive. Fifi's Folly On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere and Belle are having an affair behind her back. In reality, Lumiere has planned a surprise snow ride around the castle gardens with Fifi. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to make Cogsworth like her, who is apparently not interested. In the end, things are cleared up and Lumiere and Fifi go for the ride, but the pot they are sitting in slips off the edge of the balcony and hangs over the moat (the same chasm in which Gaston will eventually meet his doom). Lumber holds onto Fifi for while hanging for dear life, and tells her he loves her. Before they can fall, Belle, Cogsworth and a few more servants arrive and get them back to safety. In this story everyone learns that sometimes things are just as they seem. Mrs. Potts' Party Mrs. Potts is feeling depressed due to dreadful weather, and Belle, who has come to look at Mrs. Potts as a mother figure, decides to cheer her up by throwing a surprise party for her, all the while without waking the sleeping Beast (who spent the entire previous night fixing a leak in the roof). However, Lumiere and Cogsworth's rivalry gets in the way, especially with the oven mits Chaud (the red oven mitt who takes Lumiere's side) and Tres' (the blue oven mitt who takes Cogsworth's side) in fields such as composing music, Mrs. Potts' favorite flowers (which they have to hide in the Beast's room in the West Wing every time Mrs. Potts sees them), and the cake's flavors. Eventually, Lumiere and Cogsworth's attempt to sabotage one another's decisions comes to a point where the baking cake explodes and makes a complete mess in the kitchen. Lumiere and Cogsworth, after a scolding from Belle, decide to put their rivalry behind them for good and work together to make a small surprise for Mrs. Potts. The plan goes well, and Mrs. Potts is cured of her depression, and the sun finally shines again. In this story, everyone learned the great power of cooperation and compromises. The Broken Wing Belle and Beast arrange to have lunch together again, but an injured bird accidentally flies into Belle's room, and she forgets her arrangement, instead paying more attention to the bird. Beast discovers this, and flies into a rage, trying to catch the bird, but he trips over Cogsworth and hits his head hard on the floor. This strips him of his hatred for birds, but his selfishness drives him to lock the bird in a cage and demand that he sing for him when he pleases, but the obviously saddened and frightened bird refuses. Meanwhile, Cogsworth feels he is losing control over his staff, and demands their respect with harsh treatment. In the meantime, Belle convinces Beast otherwise, and he releases the bird once its wing is cured, but the bird, still too weak, begins to fall, and Beast rushes to rescue it. In the process, Cogsworth falls from the West Wing balcony and into the garden, but is unhurt, and learns that you cannot demand respect, but you can earn it by giving it. And Belle and Beast make amends, and Beast learns to treat people and animals with respect and compassion. Voice cast * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Robby Benson as The Beast * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Anne Rogers as Mrs. Potts * Gregory Grudt as Chip * Kimmy Robertson as Fifi the Featherduster * Jo Anne Worley as Armoire the Wardrobe * Frank Welker as Sultan the Footstool * Jim Cummings as Webster, Punch Bowl, Tubaloo, Chef Bouche and Frappe * Jeff Bennett as Crane, Egg Beater and Bowlingham * Rob Paulsen as LePlume and Tres' * April Winchell as Chandeleria, Chaud and Consertina Songs * Listen with Our Hearts (performed by Paige O'Hara) * A Little Thought (performed by Paige O'Hara) International releases * Canada: February 16, 1998 * United States: February 16, 1998 * United Kingdom: April 16, 1998 * Greece: January 29, 1999 * Sweden: June 18, 1999 * Brazil: July 21, 1999 * France: August, 1999 * Japan: September 17, 1999 * Germany: February 3, 2000 * Iceland: April 27, 2000 * Czech Republic: October 6, 2010 International titles * Brazil: O Mundo Mágico de Bela * Bulgaria: ? * Czech Republic: Kráska a zvíre: Kráska v kouzelném svete * Croatia: Ljepotica i zvijer: Bellin carobni svijet * France: Le Monde magique de la Belle et la Bete * Germany: Belles zauberhafte Welt * Greece: O magikos kosmos tis Belle * Hungary: A Szépség és a Szörnyeteg: Belle buvös világa * Italy: Il mondo incantato di Belle * Japan: 美女と野獣 ベルのファンタジーワールド (Bijo to yajuu Beru no fantajii waarudo) (Beauty and the Beast: Belle's fantasy world) * Mexico, Spain: El mundo mágico de Bella * Norway: Belles magiske verden * Portugal: O Mundo Mágico de Belle * Russia: ? * Serbia: Lepotica i zver - Belin carobni svet * Slovenia: Bellin carobni svet * Sweden: Belles magiska värld * Turkey: Guzel ve cirkin: Belle'nin sihirli dunyasi Trivia * This is the only time where Angela Lansbury does not voice Mrs. Potts, instead being voiced by Anne Rogers. International dubs For information about international dubs, Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World/International. Category:1998 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Bob Kline Category:Films produced by David W. King Category:Films directed by Cullen Blaine Category:Films directed by Daniel de la Vega Category:Films directed by Barbara Dourmashkin Category:Films directed by Dale Kase Category:Films directed by Bob Kline Category:Films directed by Burt Medall Category:Films directed by Mitch Rochon Category:Film scores by Harvey Cohen Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney Princess Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:American sequel films Category:Toon City Animation